<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Choice by Femalefonzie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845707">First Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie'>Femalefonzie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Has a Crush on Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, It's Just a Kiddie-Crush Though so It's Just Cute, Jealous Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Possessive Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, QuiObi Secret Santa 2020, Young Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For bereweillschmidt</p>
<p>Ever since he defeated Darth Maul, everyone has become enamored with Obi-Wan, and it has left his Master feeling a little unsure of where he stands with his former apprentice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/gifts">bereweillschmidt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were supposed to be meditating. Qui-Gon had only just gotten out of the Halls of Healing a few months ago but the Council was insistent that he take things slow. He had finally been given the approval to do things, his recently knighted padawan suggested that he join them for a meditation session with his Grandpadawan, and yet they were hit with a roadblock. On their way out to the temple gardens, the trio was ambushed by the Council and now there they were. One hour into Obi-Wan being swarmed by the others, bombarded with questions, while Qui-Gon and Anakin stood to the side waiting for the crowd to disperse. Qui-Gon stood, arms folded in front of his chest, watching the scene before him with a disapproving glare, only able to snap out of it when he felt a tiny tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Anakin staring up at him, "Why are you glaring at Master Fisto?"</p>
<p>"I'm not," Qui-Gon replied. Okay, so, maybe he was less subtle than he thought he was being. "He has been talking to Obi-Wan for a long time."</p>
<p>"He smells funny." Anakin agreed. </p>
<p>"Don't be rude."</p>
<p>Anakin nodded, only to show that he understood what the older man was saying, but his attempt at correcting his rudeness was not going to be earning him any gold stars from the Council. "I still like him though."</p>
<p>After what felt like forever, Obi-Wan was able to separate himself from the gaggle of Masters and approached his companions with a sheepish grin upon his face. "Sorry to keep you all waiting," He said softly, clearly embarrassed about the situation. "But I am wanted with the Council for further consultations. Master, do you think you could oversee Anakin's training for me today?"</p>
<p>Well, there was only one answer Qui-Gon could provide in response to that. He smiled warmly and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, knowing fully well that this may very well be the only form of physical contact he would get from his former padawan if something was not done. "Of course, Dear One." He said and on that note, Obi-Wan turned to follow the rest of the Council back to their chambers. The second they were out of sight, Qui-Gon muttered. "Fucking Council." He looked back down at the child standing at his side, looking up at him with big, innocent blue eyes. "Don't repeat that."</p>
<p>"Kay." Anakin replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. </p>
<p>This wasn't getting their training done. Qui-Gon held his hand out for Anakin to take and they started the walk towards the Council garden, "Come along Little One."</p>
<p>"Are you mad that the Council likes Obi-Wan more than you?" Anakin asked innocently enough. </p>
<p>"No," Qui-Gon answered. That was a given. Obi-Wan was a far better Jedi, so warm and kind, so welcoming, much more willing to follow the rules...what wasn't there to love? </p>
<p>"Oh." Anakin said. "You're mad that Obi-Wan likes the Council more."</p>
<p>Qui-Gon came to an abrupt halt causing Anakin to stumble. "...did he say that?"</p>
<p>"No. But they love him! They call him the perfect Jedi!"</p>
<p>"Hmff." Perfect Jedi. Obi-Wan may have been perfect, Qui-Gon was not going to deny that, but not too long ago they had argued something different. How many of them had overlooked the boy when he was still searching for a Master? Had written him off completely? Hell, some of them had even gone so far as to suggest that Qui-Gon was wasting his time by attempting to train him. What was the old saying? Stepped out for the work, stepped in for the fun? Yeah, that summed up the Council quite well. Qui-Gon scoffed to himself. "Wasn't so perfect years ago, was he?"</p>
<p>"Master?" Anakin asked.</p>
<p>"Grandmaster, Little One." Kriff, the boy was just full of questions today, wasn't he? </p>
<p>"Do you think Obi-Wan is pretty?"</p>
<p>"...what?"</p>
<p>"I think so. I think he is the prettiest person on Coruscant and when I grow up, I'm going to marry him!" Anakin proudly declared. </p>
<p>"Who pays for that wedding?" Qui-Gon murmured to himself. Certainly not him! And he could not imagine the Council being too pleased to hear about the Chosen One's plans to run off with his Master once he turned eighteen. A situation that they would no doubt blame Qui-Gon for somehow. It seemed like whenever something went wrong, it was always his fault. The man was so wrapped up in his inner turmoil, trying to find a way of preparing himself for the inevitable when it dawned upon him that this was not inevitable. It was fucking ridiculous. Anakin was literally eight years old and had nothing more but a puppy-dog crush on the other. Fuck...this nonsense with the Council was getting to him. He sighed and pushed some hair back out of his eyes, "Jedi can't marry, Anakin. If not, Obi-Wan and I-"</p>
<p>"Oh." Anakin said disappointedly. But then the eight-year-old looked back up at his grandmaster and any anger he had over the situation evaporated. "He'd pick you 'cause your tall and have a cool lightsaber." Anakin knew he couldn't compete with that. Not yet anyway. If he were in Obi-Wan's position, he would have picked Qui-Gon too. But then...why didn't he? "Why aren't you married?"</p>
<p>Qui-Gon sighed and pushed some loose strands of hair back out of his eyes, "The council, Anakin-"</p>
<p>"Since when do you listen to the Council?" Anakin asked. </p>
<p>He isn't wrong and it is downright painful that Qui-Gon cannot voice his dismay without seeming like the bad guy. He settles upon crossing his arms stubbornly in front ot his chest and grunting, "Practice your form."</p>
<p>"No." The boy stated and held his arms up. "Carry me on your shoulders please."</p>
<p>Qui-Gon groaned but, nonetheless, scooped the boy up into his arms and helped him get settled onto his shoulders. Anakin wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's head, holding on to prevent himself from falling (like his grandmaster would ever allow that), and though the Jedi Master couldn't see it, he knew that the boy was grinning from ear to ear like the spoiled little brat he was. Despite all of this, Qui-Gon managed a small chuckle and started to walk them towards the Temple Gardens, "You're going to be the worst Jedi." He murmured softly.</p><hr/>
<p>The Council had kept Obi-Wan far longer than he had expected. What was supposed to be a quick affair, a matter of reviewing some of his reports regarding Naboo, quickly turned into something far more engaging. Everyone wanted to say their piece, wanted to congratulate him, some of the Masters even wanted to offer him a hug and, being someone who was not used to such public displays of affection from people other than Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan happily accepted. He came strolling into their quarters a little after midnight only to find Qui-Gon seated on the couch waiting for him. The younger of the two men cracked a smile, "Good evening Master." He greeted him. "Where's Anakin?"</p>
<p>"Sleeping," Qui-Gon answered simply. "You were with the Council awfully late."</p>
<p>"Oh, everyone just wanted to congratulate me on becoming a knight," Obi-Wan explained. It was nothing too serious. </p>
<p>"I bet they did."</p>
<p>"Master, I'm sorry that they didn't extend an offer of invitation to you-" They had explained it to Obi-Wan as being a matter of habit. Qui-Gon did not enjoy spending time around the Council outside of meetings, he had never attended their social events in the past, it sounded completely reasonable that he would deny the offer again this time. At least that was what the Masters said. Obi-Wan opted to believe them. He had no reason not to. He was about to move around Qui-Gon, enter the refresher so he could get a shower before heading to bed, when an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back. "Master!"</p>
<p>"Sit," Qui-Gon commanded and without waiting to hear Obi-Wan's response, pulled the younger man down into his lap. Qui-Gon didn't wait any further. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's neck and covering it in a trail of little kisses, licks, and nips. "I do not care what the Council thinks." He murmured against the soft skin. "You are mine."</p>
<p>"Yours," Obi-Wan replied with a slight moan, burrowing his hands in Qui-Gon's hair and tilting his head back, giving the older man further access to his neck. "Oh, Master."</p>
<p>Qui-Gon hissed, "You smell like fish."</p>
<p>"Fisto gave me a hug," Obi-Wan explained. Kriff, he loved the guy but spending too much time together always left him reeking like he had just spent three weeks on Ando. </p>
<p>"Let's change that." Qui-Gon suggested and rose to his feet, carefully scooping his former padawan up into his arms and hoisting him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come along." As if he had a choice in the matter...</p>
<p>"Shower sex?" Obi-Wan asked. "Isn't that so uncomfortable?</p>
<p>At that, Qui-Gon delivered a playful swat to Obi-Wan's backside, l"I do not recall you complaining the last time."</p><hr/>
<p>After finishing up in the shower and getting changed into his most comfortable set of pajamas, Obi-Wan found his way back to the bed. Qui-Gon came out shortly after (his hair always took far longer to dry) and pulled on a clean pair of pajama pants before joining him. They got comfortable beneath the covers and, even after everything they had just done, Qui-Gon wasn't done yet. He wanted to mark every inch of Obi-Wan's skin, wanted to make the Masters know who the young man belonged to. He moved closer, pressing a couple of quick kisses along Obi-Wan's neck, earning himself a breathy moan, "Qui-"</p>
<p>They were interrupted by a loud and frantic pounding on the bedroom door followed by a familiar voice screaming on the other side, "OPEN UP!" It demanded. "LET ME IN!"</p>
<p>Qui-Gon pulled back with a sigh, "Anakin?" </p>
<p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan replied and with the slight wave of his hand the door to their room flew open. Anakin came barreling in, clad in his pajamas with tears rolling down his cheeks and launched himself onto the bed. He crawled in between the pair, immediately snuggling up to Obi-Wan's side and making himself comfortable, as little sobs rocked his body,</p>
<p>"I'm sleeping here." It is not a question or even a demand; it is a fact. Tatooine had two suns, Mace Windu's lightsaber is purple, Anakin was spending the night in his Master's bed. He jumped up and crawled beneath the covers, snuggling up to Obi-Wan before turning to face Qui-Gon and mumble, "Had a nightmare."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighed and tucked some of Anakin's loose hair behind his ear, "The sand monster again?"</p>
<p>"He is real!" The boy exclaimed. "Real and mean and he wants to eat me!"</p>
<p>"Shush." Qui-Gon said softly and waved his hand in front of Anakin's eyes, murmuring a gentle command, "Sleep." And, just like that, Anakin was out like a light, snoring and drooling between the couple. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Was that necessary? He usually drifts off himself."</p>
<p>"Quite." Qui-Gon retorted. "I'm sharing a bed with you and another potential suitor, after all. Best he sleep soundly."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>